Future
by IAmNumberThirteen
Summary: Starts after Journey's End: Tara Lo has come so far into her medical career and is not going to give it up without a fight. But can she finally stop running and come to terms with her fate? This is my first FF so please be nice with me :) Used to be called "It Takes Two To Love"
1. Journey's End

**Hey guys!**

**Well, this is my first story on FF so I'd appreciate it if you weren't so mean to me **** This is going to be a story on **_**Holby City**_** and mainly Doctor (Tara) Lo, and Doctor (Oliver) Valentine, this chapter is going to be based on the aftermath of **_**Journey's End**_** (episode 24 series 15).**

**Okay, hope you guys enjoy it ;)**

_Tara_

I blew out the candle, losing the only light source in this room. Ollie had already gone to bed, he didn't even bother to come and tell me about it. To be honest, I didn't blame him, as Ayesha had once stated _"Who would want to hold hands with a sick person in a hospital_".

Try as I might though, I couldn't seem to be able to shake the event that happened in theatre – nor Ollie's betrayal, though I knew that they would have found out sooner or later, it was just a matter of time.

I sighed, wishing that things were different, wishing that I didn't have to carry around this…this…_death wish_! I hate it. Why can't I be normal, why can't I just be like everyone else? It wasn't the first time I had had these thoughts, and I sure as heck knew that I couldn't stop them from entering uninvited into to my diseased brain.

I opened up my keepsake box and peered down into it, wanting to find something to grab onto to, something to make me feel safe.

I shifted through all my past memories, stuff when I was a child, from old school reports to school photographs…and then some past CT and MRI scans.

Puzzled, I pulled out a single red piece of string which acts as a bracelet – like the kind of friendship bracelets girls give out to their friends. I knew instantly that it couldn't be from anyone of the sort, knowing full well how everyone had treated a girl who had not fainted at the sight of blood and loved hearing stories of how your body works.

Then it suddenly clicked, it was the bracelet that my Chinese patient had given me, thinking me and Ollie were meant to be together. A fond smile graced my lips as I went back to that day, having to keep on calling my mum because I could only speak Mandarin and she spoke another – Professor Hope and Ollie were in there with me, and we had to try and convince Jac Naylor that everything was all under control.

I snapped myself back to reality – that was the past where everything was simple, before Professor Hope knew, before Ollie knew. Before my damn tumour had a 20% enlargement!

Choking back tears, I decided to make my way over the couch, not daring myself to sleep in the bed, knowing full well that Ollie would wake up (he _is_ a very light sleeper) and I just couldn't deal with that. Not this time. Not now.

I pulled a warm blanket over my body, wanting to stay as warm as possible. I kept thinking how far I had come from being a little girl with a dream, to suddenly being a grown-up girl, with that dream still in mind, even though many people would have argued that I _have_ in fact, made it – I mean, I'm a _doctor_ – I don't really feel that I have.

That thing that has been controlling my fate is laughing at me, but I can't let it get me down. Why? Because I'm Tara Lo, and I'm not getting a little thing like brain tumour stop me from getting my childhood dream.

_I'm gonna be a doctor…The best one there is! And I'll be damned if anyone thinks that they can take that chance away from me!_

_Oliver_

I awoke the following morning sensing that something was not right. I looked around the double sized bed and realised that Tara wasn't there. I plonked my head back on the pillow and then wondered what Tara would be doing. _She'll no doubt be revising for that stupid F1 prize, honestly, why she even cares about it is beyond me…though maybe it's got to do with Jac bloody Naylor – just who does she think she is, she—_

Suddenly, I sat bolt upright in bed as I remembered what had happened yesterday.

_Tara. Brain tumour. 20%. End. Monk. Symptoms. No bed. _

My head was far too tired to put words into proper sentences so I had to settle with just using one-word sentences.

I felt a pang go through me as I thought about how Tara must feel about all this, she's certainly not going to be too pleased with me…but she should have told me about her MRI scan. I mean for God's sake, I'm her _boyfriend_.

_Though you're a pretty crap one if you think that Tara's just gonna take your __betrayal_ _lying down. _I shivered involuntarily as I figured that I was right (though of course I'm gonna be right – I always am). Tara's never gonna figure.

I put my head in my hands as I figured that that's probably why she hadn't gone to bed with me last night. But…I did what I had to do, and if I hadn't have alerted Mr Hanssen about it then we would never have known. Though of course Tara's not gonna see it like that – but that's pretty understandable, I mean, _I_ would be hurt (in fact, _beyond_ hurt) if someone had gone through _my_ private files, someone I trusted, someone who I love.

To drag myself out of my confusing brain-jumbling thoughts I looked at the time. _7:30_. Holy crap! I'm gonna be late!

I jumped out of bed, got changed, and then went downstairs, preparing to face the moment of truth.

I slowly opened the door, not wanting to alert Tara to my presence _that_ quickly, and to my surprise, she was already up and…_oh my God. _She was _smiling_!

"Hello Ollie, fancy a cup of tea?"

My brain didn't know how to handle this very basic piece of information, I could only mutter out a very pathetic "alright…thanks".

She smiled at this and proceeded to make the two cups of tea, getting some mugs out of the cupboard, putting the tea bags in, taking them out, adding some milk for mine (she doesn't take milk) and then handing it to me.

"Be careful," she warned, "it's very hot."

I didn't believe her (or maybe I was still in such a state of shock that I _still_ couldn't process her meaningful words) so as I put my hand, stupidly, at the bottom of the cup I was met with a _very_ unmanly yell, almost causing the mug to fall straight out of my hands.

Tara giggled, a sound that I could spend so long getting used to, and then put her mug down to come over and give me a kiss on the cheek, probably as some sort of "good morning" kiss.

I managed to regain some function and pulled away just as her lips were about to make contact with my bare skin.

"Tara," I breathed out, "what are you doing?"

She smiled (nothing seemed to be able to get her out of her "happy-go-lucky" mood today, it seemed) but said nothing, she just picked up her own mug and sat down on the counter – something she only rarely did when she was about to tell you something really important.

"Ollie, I—"

"Tara, what is that red thing around your wrist?" I interrupted, knowing that I had seen that somewhere before, but not remembering where.

She looked down at her wrist and began fiddling with the piece of string. "Oh this? Don't you remember, Ollie?"

_Well, I wouldn't have asked if I had remembered now, would I?_ I was tempted to say, but managed to restrain myself – I get very grumpy before my first cup.

"Nooooooooooo…." I trailed off, hoping that she get the hint. She seemed to, for she smiled that sweet, short smile that I had grown to love over the past weeks.

"It's from that old Chinese lady, remember her? We had to keep on calling my mum because we couldn't understand her." A small came out of nowhere on both of our faces as we went back to that day. "She thought that we were destined to be together…"

I snapped out of my own little world down memory lane, seeing Tara do the same. I picked up my tea again, wanting desperately for something to do, I don't know why, but I had a feeling that whatever Tara was about to say wasn't going to be good news

"…Well?" I started; I wanted to know what she was going to say before I interrupted her. "What were you going to say, because I _really_ have to get to work soon, so…?"

She took a sip of her drink before answering, "Well, it's a good thing that we'll both be late together then, won't we?"

I frowned, not catching on. "What? I don't…"

"I'm going back to Holby."

And then, I _did_ drop my mug.

**Well, I hope you guys liked that, and I'll be doing another chapter **_**after**_** today's episode. Please leave reviews; I would like to know where I have gone wrong and what I can change. **

**Thanks xx**


	2. The End of The Beginning

**Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews and the follows xx they made my day reading them **

**This is going to be set after ****The End of The Beginning**** and then I'll probably just take on from there.**

**I hope that this chapter is up to your standards and I hope you enjoy.**

**On with the show... ;)**

_Tara_

Ollie and I had to walk the way home, the cold air stabbing us all over our bodies causing me to shiver involuntarily. Ollie, ever the gentlemen, took off his coat and wrapped it around my shoulders. I gave him a small smile of gratitude.

"I'm sorry…" I started, wanting to break the awkward silence that hung between us. "If it weren't for me we would still have a car to ride home in and—"

"Shush, shush…" Ollie whispered, acting as if I were some sort of bomb that was going to go off at any minute – not that I could blame him, I _did_ cause all this mess.

"It's alright Tara; everything's going to be alright." Hearing this, I couldn't contain the flow of tears that threatened to emerge and spill everywhere and I started to cry. I was scared.

Sensing this somehow (without having to look down) he wrapped his arm around my petite body and hugged me sideways. He started to whisper things to me, trying to help me but I couldn't listen – not that that's unnatural. I never listen where Ollie's concerned.

"Ollie…I'm scared. What if I don't make it out of surgery, what if it changes me – the way I talk, the way I walk, how I like my coffee in the mornings? What if…"

"Tara, listen to me—" He turned around, facing me, and put his hands on my shoulders, forcing me to look at him, thought I couldn't look at him directly in the eye, not after everything that I've done today, all the mess I've made. "Everything's going to be fine. I'm right here beside you, I'll always be right here beside you."

"But Ollie," I started, shaking his arms off of me. "What if I'm not the Tara you know?" I said it. I had finally voiced my fear in nothing more than a faint whisper that only Ollie could hear.

Ollie's face suddenly broke out in understandment about why I hadn't wanted to do the brain surgery in the first place and he pulled me in for a big old bear hug as I cried silently against his strong, protective arms.

He started stroking my hair and kissed my forehead, unable to let go, my shaking form the only thing at that moment that he cared about.

We had arrived back home together, not saying a single word during the whole way home (which was only about twenty minutes), the only thing that kept me from going on another breakdown was Ollie and his protective hold on me, making me feel that I wasn't alone.

I fished through my handbag for the keys when I realised that I had left the keys in that appointment room. I groaned, unable to believe how stupid I had been (though I had been a bit preoccupied with the fact that: _Oh_, they were going to _cut lumps out of my brain_)!

"What's wrong?" Ollie asked in a small voice, probably thinking that now I'm going to start going rounding on him, but I couldn't, even if I had wanted to. All the fight's been knocked out of me.

"I left my keys with the brain surgeon lady," I replied, not remembering the lady's name so only referring to her as "brain surgeon lady". Ollie laughed a little at that and lifted up the "WELCOME" mat to reveal a single pair of the keys. I stared at him in surprise and disbelief.

"You keep a pair of keys underneath the "welcome in" sign?" I asked him in a disbelieving tone, he just smiled a little.

"Yes, care to explain what's wrong with that?" I laughed a little at that.

"Because," I said, opening my palm to receive the key, and still recovering from the shock of finding him doing what those dumb people in the films do.

"Because…?" He asked me as he placed the key in my open palm, soothing me with the cold metal against my warm flesh.

I put the key in the door and turned the handle. "Because," I once again stated as we both made our way into our warm home. "It's weird seeing you do the same thing as those dumb people do in those dumb movies you like."

"Oi! _James Bond_ isn't dumb, thank you very much." He said, pretending to be hurt by my previous comment. "And can you shut the door, it's a little cold in here."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot." _How could I forget to shut the door?_ I asked myself, and then knew the answer almost immediately as I asked: My brain tumour – what else?

Ollie had also forgot about my brain tumour because he apologized as I told him I forgot to shut the door, but I brushed him off.

"Hey, and the woman's name is 'Roxanna MacMillan' not 'brain surgeon lady'." Ollie told me as we both made our way into the warm lounge.

"'Roxanna MacMillan' and 'brain surgeon lady' – why there's almost no difference," I said from behind the cushion, causing my voice to sound a bit muffled.

"Tara! There's loads of difference! They don't even start with the same letter to begin with – 'R' and 'B'…"

But whatever else Ollie was going to say was blocked out because before I knew it, I was asleep.

_Ollie_

I smiled a little as I realised that Tara was asleep. _Why she looks so vulnerable when she's asleep._ I shook my head at that comment my head had formed. She _is_ vulnerable – and scared.

I looked at my phone to see what time it was and was shocked to find that it was 11:07pm. _11:07_! _Well, it's no wonder that Tara fell asleep – also giving the excitement that has been going on in her life the past few days._

I gently lifted her sleeping form, careful not to wake her, and carried her upstairs into the bedroom. She was up all night on her laptop last night so she's also not going to be completely energized – _maybe that's why she went on and decided to murder her poor car_.

I placed her in the bed, her head barely creating a sound as she made contact with the soft pillows. I smiled gently as I tucked a loose bit of her dark hair and placed it behind her ear, also stroking her smooth cheek with my thumb absentmindedly. I stopped what I was doing immediately when I realised what I _had_ been doing – she would have probably smacked me If she were awake. I smiled at that thought, wondering what she would say as I brushed my teeth and got ready for bed too.

It was 3 o'clock in the morning and Tara couldn't go to sleep, she couldn't settle down – and that, of course, meant that _I_ couldn't get to sleep either. When I think that she has finally settled down and gone to sleep, she moves so suddenly that I nearly fall out of bed. Not to mention the fact that I have a headache from thinking that _my girlfriend_ is having _brain surgery_!

Tara turned to face me, and in the dark all I could see was her brilliantly white teeth that shone through. "Ollie…" she whispered, and she sounded like a small frightened girl, it hurt me to see her like this.

"Tara?"

"Even if…" she started, but broke off, chocking back sobs that threatened to come. I was feeling bold and decided to put my hand on the small of her back but, of course, she pushed me away, wanting to get the rest of the sentence out before she gave in to her emotions.

"Even if I push you away…will you stay with me?" She asked me, sounding more and more like a little girl with every word that came out, she managed to get the better of her sobs but even I could tell that they had not let her win.

"W-what?" I asked – had she thought that I would leave her?

"Please Ollie…Just promise me that you'll stay. Even if I push you away and act that being with you is like Hell on Earth—" I had to hold back a laugh at this. "Will you stay?"

I lay there, shocked that she would think that I would leave her – I would _never_ leave her! I lo- _like_ her (brain tumour or not) and she is my girlfriend and my friend. I would never leave her!

I wrapped my arms around her strongly and hugged her to my body. I kissed her forehead. "Tara…I would never _ever_ leave you, even if this brain surgery thing doesn't work and you're different I will still stay with you, or if you never manage to get rid of that blasted tumour I will _always_ stay with you. I promise."

Tara smiled at this and kissed me. Letting all of her problems and worries be put to one side as we finally managed to get to rest.

**Well, that's all for now people, I hope you enjoyed and youcan review if you want and tell me what you think about it and how I should proceed but I'm not going to force you to. I hate it when people do that, but then again – that's just my personal opinion! ;)**

**Thanks for all the reviews that you guys left me for the previous chapter, I smiled when I read them and it made me happy! **

**Okay, have fun!**


	3. We Are Not Amused

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I am now going off onto my own plot now so be warned – if it doesn't make sense, it's because I've gone round the bend! ;)**

_Ollie_

Morning came far too quickly and, as usual, Tara had woken up before me. _Blimey_, I wondered, _does that girl ever go to sleep?_

I shook my head in amusement as I prepared myself for the aching cold as I got out of bed. I shivered, unwillingly of course, and scolded myself for acting like a sissy. If Tara could get out of bed _before_ this time, then I certainly could get out of bed at _this_ time.

I grabbed a couple of my clothes out of the drawer and decided to wear something warm today, because the weather forecast had specifically specified that it would be quite chilly this time of day. _Not that there's any surprise, I mean, it _is_ England we live in, isn't it?_

After I got changed, I went downstairs and saw Tara sitting on the floor in her pyjama's _still_. She hadn't heard me when I got down and I wanted it to stay that way. She looked so peaceful when her guard was down; I just wish that she didn't have to have it up with me. Then a thought struck me.

I silently crept to wear Tara was sitting and put my hands in front of her eyes. I heard her – no, I _felt_ her warm cheeks move against my hands – giggle slightly.

"Guess who?" I asked her in a very high-pitched voice, she laughed at my failed attempt at trying to pass for a lady.

"Um… I don't know… The Queen?" She asked, playing along with my silly little game.

"No it is—The Queen? How am I anything like the Queen? I am nothing like her!" I said, losing my girly voice at the mention of being described as the Queen.

Tara laughed quietly and moved her head away from my arms and turned around to face me. "You know, I doubt that the Queen would like the way you just spoke about her." She leaned into me for a small kiss.

"Well, we'll never know, will we? I mean, she's hardly going to come down here for, I don't know, a cup of coffee?"

Tara started to laugh. "No, no, no, Ollie. The Queen doesn't believe in the word '_coffee_'. It's 'May I have a cup of tea?'"

We both started to laugh at Tara's ridiculous suggestion for being the Queen. "'Remember to use the shiny spoons…'" I said, gaining back my Queeny voice.

"'…And make sure that they have been washed three times for my taste buds to be properly satisified…'''

"'…But don't forget to add _three_ sugar cubes and use only the finest china otherwise…'''

And we both looked at each and burst out: "'We are not amused!''' Tara and I just couldn't stop laughing!

_Tara_

I can't believe it! Ollie and me… Weare actually having _fun_, I mean, yeah, we are laughing at the Queen but she isn't _my_ Queen so I don't really care! But this is… I mean… I'm not used to this. Normally, Ollie and I are _fighting_, not _laughing_.

"You know this is the first time I've laughed – _properly_ laughed – since…" I couldn't finish the sentence, but I didn't need to. Ollie understood me entirely.

He placed his hand atop mine, somehow sensing my fear at the looming operation and kissed my hand softly, making me smile.

"It's going to be fine, Tara. I promise." He said, and I believe him.

"Well, okay then." I said, forcing a smile, not wanting to fight. Not now. A big noise startled both of us and I shrieked a little and hid behind Ollie. He smiled slightly at my childish behaviour and I smacked him, lightly, on the elbow.

"Well, well, well, little Tara Lo, hiding behind a grown man like a scared little cat over a small noise." He teased me, and I tackled him to the floor and I lay there, on top of him.

"Well, well, well, little Oliver Valentine, being beaten by a _child_!" I smirked on top of him as he squirmed under me. I knew that he could have easily pulled me off him, but he decided to play along.

"Arghhh! Don't hurt me, fair maiden, for I am so sorry for any inconvenience that I may have caused. I beg entirely, please don't hurt me." He mock-pretended to put his hands up in the air and I knew xactly what to say next.

"We are not amused."

Both Ollie and I burst out laughing, once again, at that statement and every single one of my troubles just ran past me and out into the open air.

Speaking of air, me and Ollie were both gasping for it.

Then, a sudden noise came crashing down and I ran past to cower behind Ollie again – I know that it seems babyish but big noises… They just freak me out.

We both looked out of the window and saw for ourselves what was making the big noises. A storm was coming.

"Well, I can tell you one thing, Tara," Ollie said, both of us still transfized at the drizzling rain that came shooting down from the sky.

"What's that?"

"I am so glad that I didn't go to work today." He said it so seriously that I found it hard to believe him, but looking at this downpour, I think that I might. Ollie wound his arm around me and kissed my forehead softly.

"Tara?"

"Yeah?"

"We are not amused."

**Hey, I know that this seems **_**really**_** short compared to my other ones but I just don't know what to write anymore. And I'm sorry if I've offended anyone by saying anything about the Queen but I just didn't know what to write and this just came to me. Sorry. **

**Well, I really need some ideas if I'm going to keep this going so please, anyone?**


	4. I Know Nothing About You

**Hey guys, I'm feeling in the mood to post another chapter, lucky for you ;) I hope you enjoy and **_**Holby City**_** was really sad yesterday **** I can't believe that they killed off Tara and that everyone else expected that she would die – so sad xxx **

_Ollie_

Both me and Tara were exhausted after we had all that fun yesterday – we had stayed in our pyjama's _all day_ and we had play-fighted with each other (which Tara kept winning…but _only_ because I let her…_honest_!). Holby kept ringing us both up – mainly Mo and Johnny, Jac's probably too superior to think about anyone but herself – to check on how Tara was, how I was, and we were touched by how caring they could be…though by the end of it we were not amused!

"Hey, poo head, what you doing still in bed?" Tara's voice called out to me, her teasing tone obvious in the way she played with the corners of her mouth until they curved into a small smile. I was glad that she was happy again.

"Gaining back my strength to face you," I playfully retorted back, watching her face as she pretended to be hurt by my comment.

"Well fine then! If that's how you wanna be!" And she stood up and walked across the room, out the door. I panicked at this time, thinking how serious Tara had looked as she said that last sentence. _Holy crap, if I've pissed her off_… I didn't even wanna think about it!

"Tara…ow—" I said as I banged my knee against the wooden leg of our bed. "Tara – wait for me!"

I practically _leaped_ down the stairs in an attempt to reach her before she could become even angrier with me.

I opened the door that led into the lounge and looked around for her small little frame, there was no sign.

"Arghhh!" I groaned, too tired to bother checking the whole house for her, when suddenly an unknown forced tackled me to the ground.

"Oof!" I said as it fell on me – though my brain corrected me, saying that it was _Tara_ who had tackled me (successfully, though it pains me to admit it) to the floor.

She giggled. "Well, now who's the strongest?"

I managed to push her off me, lightly; of course, I could never hurt her, and sat up slightly, resting my elbows against the carpet.

"_You_, my dear, only succeeded in fighting me because you had the element of surprise." I said in a vain attempt to rescue my ego before it had been snatched by this horrible cruelty I see before me.

But Tara didn't even miss a bit. "Though I think that you've just proved that having this 'element of surprise', that can make all the difference," and with that she sat her head on my chest.

"Tara – _oh_ Tara, what am I gonna do with you? Eh?" I sighed as I stroked her hair.

"I don't know," she stated, rather drowsily-like, she probably stayed up late last night doing God knows what!

"Well, that makes two of us," I replied.

"Mmm" she mumbled, barely audible to my ears.

I leaned back down onto the floor, my fingers still entwined in her hair.

"Mmm"

_Tara_

Well, today was pretty boring – me and Ollie just spent the day in our pyjama's just lounging around doing nothing. I had almost missed being able to do nothing, what with my job at Holby I hadn't really had time to sit around and do anything, not with Jac Naylor on my case anyway!

Then, the phone rang. It's unexpected sound frightened both me and Ollie and we sat there for about 10 seconds trying to bring our heart rates back down (well we wouldn't want to answer the phone both gasping for air now, would we?) before I got up and answered the phone.

"Hello, Lo and Valentine residence, how may I help you?" I asked – I had always done that when answering the phone or when someone knocks on our door. Ollie keeps teasing me about it, saying that I'm being too posh.

"Ah, hello Tara, it's Roxanna MacMillan." When she had uttered her name I had a feeling that I already know what she was going to say.

"Ah, Roxanna! How may I help you?" I replied, glancing at Ollie slightly as his head snapped up from where it was resting against the carpet at the mention of Roxanna's name.

"Well, Tara, it's about you operation, we have managed to fit you in a slot," Ah ha! Bingo.

"Oh, really," I said, trying to sound interested when actually I felt a wave of nausea come over me. "When?"

"Next week sometime…Is Ollie there? It's just that most of my patients prefer it if I speak to someone they trust."

"Oh, okay. Yes, he's here," I said, sounding a little deflated and confused about why she wouldn't just tell me straight out. "I'll just pass you over,"

I mouthed to Ollie "_she wants to speak to you_," and handed him the phone, carefully watching his face for any trace of what they were conversing about.

"Right…yes…mmhmm…" That was all I could hear and Ollie wasn't really saying anything that would sound like its bad.

"Right…Thank you." He finished and placed the phone back on its cradle and looked over to me for a couple of minutes without saying anything.

"…well?" I started – well, he wasn't looking like he was gonna start anytime soon. "What did she say?" I mentally braced myself for the worst case scenario.

Ollie let out a huge breath that I didn't know that he'd been holding. "Your operation will be on the 24th April,"

I stared at him for a long time, wondering why he wasn't acting himself. "Well, that's good isn't it?"

"I don't know!" He snapped at me. "You tell me!"

He stood up and walked out of the room, as tense as anything. I stared after him, wondering what I had done to upset him.

"Ollie." I called out, following him out of the room, walking fast to catch up to his long strides.

"Ollie!" I called out once again and grabbed his arm. He spun around so fast that I thought he was going to attack me.

"Ollie," I started, not bringing myself to look into his eyes – when I had glanced at them they looked so cold and hard. "Ollie…What's wrong?"

"I don't know, Tara – maybe it's the fact that I know _nothing about you_!" He started out a little louder than usual and then it turned out to be a full pelt blast.

I stared at him, dumbfounded. I let out a little nervous chuckle. "What do you mean you know nothing about me?"

"I mean," he said, quieter than last time, "that I know nothing about you."

"But you do!" I shouted, both amused and furious at how Ollie could let a simple thing like this get in the way. "You know _loads_ about me!"

"No, no, no, no, no, Tara." His voiced turned hard and he whispered, "But I don't."

"Yes, you do!" I shouted now. "You know _far_ more than _anyone_ else about me!"

"Oh really now, do I? _Really?_ Do you _really_ want to go there, Tara?!" Ollie started to shout now, with all the strength of a lion.

"But you do—"

"NO I DON'T!" He practically _screamed_ at the top of his lungs. "I know absolutely _nothing_ about you, _dear_!" He spat out the last word as if it were some contagious disease. But I just couldn't believe it – just ten minutes earlier we were both laughing at how well Ollie could imitate Simon Cowell, and now we are fighting over something _pathetic_ as this….Wait a minute

"Roxanna," I said, rather matter-of-factly. "What did she say?"

"Oh, nothing, you know, nothing bad just the fact that, oh, I don't know…" He made a useless putting-his-hands-up-in-the-air motion. "Maybe it's the fact that your big operation – _it's on your birthday_!"

I stared, shocked…_How could I have forgotten my _own_ birthday?_ I wondered, but then…

Ollie let out a low chuckle, but it wasn't filled with love or amusement, oh no, this was filled with bitterness.

"My, oh my, even _you've_ forgotten your own birthday – why, is this some sort of sick, twisted joke? Why—"

"_Shut up_!" I screamed. "It's because of my _brain tumour_!"

Ollie stared at me, all the fight completely evaporated out of him. "Tara, I—"

"No," I said. "I'm _sorry_, I'm sorry that I ever thought that you'd actually be able to understand what I've been going through.

And with that, I left the house.

…**please don't kill me – I had to do that, my fingers made me do it. **_**Plus**_**, Tara's sorta been ordering Ollie around and having breakdowns and Ollie's just stayed calm through it all. Now, I figure that it might be Ollie's turn.**

**Don't worry, they'll be back together in a couple of chapters, for I have a master plan *lets out evil chuckle***

**Well, I've made up a new rule… Every four chapters I've done, I will reply to all the lovely reviews I get, so here we go – and a round of applause please for each one:**

**brandstifterin – Haha, well, if you've got some ideas then I'd love to hear them because I'm basically just writing on whatever my fingers say to do (well, and my imagination).**

**Issy – Thank you for saying that, but I doubt mines as good as you really say it is.**

**Guest – Thank you, but again, I really doubt that mine's as good as you think and say it is.**

**Gillian Kearney Fan – I know, I thought they were really sweet too, and I was really sad when they revealed that Tara was actually brainstem dead **** So sad. And yes, I will be sure to read your stories, but I can't at the moment because I've got a lot of stuff going on xxx**

**PurpleGrl – hahahaha, no way is that true! I bet that you're story is **_**100**_** times better than mine – and here is the next chapter, for you ;)**

**Thank you all guys for following me and favouriting me xxx I appreciate it **


	5. The Flame Flickers Out

**Okay, here we go guys – I'm not making any promises that Tara will live in my story; you'll just have to keep tuned to find out.**

_Tara_

I wiped a few stray tears falling down my face. _I can't believe I ever thought that Ollie would be able to understand what I've been going through – _no one_ does!_ _I hate it, I HATE THIS!_

I sat down on a nearby bench, not caring whether I got any strange looks from the people around me. I needed to just lay down and think about this, think about this _rationally_.

_Well,_ I thought. _At least I know now when my operation is_. I did a very sarcastic "yay" in my head before getting comfortable on the bench.

I thought about all the things I've been through – all the things that _we_ have—_had_—been through. I thought about how far I've come into my medical career, how desperate I've been to see the finish line, because it won't matter how long it takes you to cross it, you'll just be glad that you _did _cross it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," a thick Scottish accent interrupted me from my thoughts. "What have we here then?" _Wait a second—I know that voice!_

I sat up slightly, just to get a glimpse of the Scotsman's face – and lo and behold, I was greeted with the (not very pleasant, but welcoming) sight of Jonny Maconie.

Recognition dawned on Jonny's face as he said my name. "Tara…_Tara_?" He stated, and sat down beside me. "Tara…what is wrong, what's happened? Isn't your operation next week sometime?" He babbled on, not really sure of what to do to comfort a _wee little girl_. "You know, everyone's going to be thinking about you, Mo and I even got Jac to care – that must count for something, right?"

I just bawled my eyes out, my head resting on the blue _Holby_ nurses top. "I…I c-can't…" I couldn't bring myself to form proper sentences, and though it pains me to admit it – I need Ollie!

I tore myself from him. "I-I'm sorry, but…" I didn't finish my sentence; I just _had_ to get away from everyone! No one understands what it's like to have this…this…_curse_, placed atop my brain, and I _need_ everyone to back off, because no matter how much they may claim to love me and understand me – they really have no idea, Ollie's just proved that!

So I headed into my safe haven – the one place I manage to fit in and do things right for a change.

I headed back into Holby City hospital, the doors opened for me as if they were saying:

_Welcome back, Doctor Lo_.

_Ollie_

_I can't belie—you're so stupid, Ollie_!

I grabbed the nearest breakable piece of furniture I could and hurled it across the room, where it connected with the wall and shattered into a million pieces. I didn't care though.

_I can't believe how stupid and ignorant I've become!_

Another glass object made friends with the wall.

_You even _promised _her! Now how _low_ can you _actually_ go there, _Doctor_ Valentine?!_

I grabbed a vase and held it, poised in my position to throw it, when some writing on it caught my eye.

_**Tara Lo**_ was engraved so much that even a blind person could see it.

All the fight drained out of me as I blinked several times to stop the unexpected tears from emerging behind my glassy eyes.

I put my head in my hands and breathed deeply, in and out. _I have to find her – to apologize!_

With this new resolve to fix all the mess I've managed to create, I lifted my head out of my hands, my eyes ablaze.

…But my moment was broken only by the sound of the phone ringing.

I sighed, not really wanting to answer the phone, but knowing that it could be someone important – like Roxanna.

"Hello," I said flatly, "this is Oliver Valentine, how may I help you—"

"Ollie!" Jonny's Scottish drawl surprised me.

"Jonny? Why are _you_ phoning?" I asked, curious.

"_Never mind that! Why is Tara all upset and—Oh shoot!"_ He cursed.

"What…Jonny _what_?" I asked, now determined to find out what's going on.

"_Nothing, oh y'know, just stuff…_You're girlfriend's just walked back into Holby!_" _He all but shouted in my ear, and I had to hold the phone away until he'd finished protecting my poor ear. Unfortunately, due to that I completely missed what he had said.

"Sorry, Jonny – but if you're telling me what's going on between you and Jac then—"

"_Damn you, Valentine!_" He cursed me and I was about to retort when I heard, very faintly, Tara's voice. _What the hell is she doing at Holby?_

"Jonny…" I said, my voice eerily calm – trying to conceal the bursting volcano that was she to erupt. "What _the hell_ is Tara doing bak at Holby?"

I could imagine Jonny smacking his palm into his forehead by this time. _"That's what I've been trying to tell you! Blimely, Ollie, if only Hanssen knew that you'd turn into a simpleton after you'd left, I doubt that he'd let you go!"_

"Oh, shut up!" I retorted, not in the mood for Maconie's stupid little running commentary. "Just tell me where she is!"

"_She's inside the hospital_," Well done, Maconie!

"Yes, I kinda gathered that – but _where_?" I asked once again, my patience quickly running out.

"_I don't know! But if I were you. I'd get going!"_

I hung up the phone, not bothering to say a goodbye – I _had _to get to Tara!

_Tara_

"T-Lo!"

I turned at the sound of Mo's voice.

"Ms Effenga," I replied, a smile evident in my voice if not on my face. "It's good seeing you again."

Without warning Mo gave me a good old bear hug – I stood there like a mannequin, not really knowing what to do… Though I had a feeling that it was due to the fact that my body was quickly being starved of oxygen.

Finally, she released me and I could breathe again. "Well?" She prompted – and I gave her a blank stare, not really understanding what she meant.

Noticing my stare, she said more simpler. "What are you doing back at Holby?"

_Wow, she wastes no time, does she?_ "I just…felt like seeing you all, that's all." I replied, hoping that she wouldn't see my bloodshot eyes.

Mo eyed me up and down for a couple of seconds and I could've sworn that she had somehow sensed that I was lying.

"Honest," I said, a little meekly, looking back at the previous times I had lied I had to admit that I wouldn't have trusted me either.

Thankfully, though, Mo released me from her _knowing_ stare. "Okay," she started. "How about a trip back up to Darwin, eh?" She didn't wait for a response; she just grabbed me by the arm and led me down the hall to Darwin.

_Well, it's good to be back_. I finally decided, smiling at the several nurses and doctors who were giving me funny stares.

"Ah, Ms Effenga, I've been looking all over for you."

I inwardly groaned, knowing that voice anywhere. _It wouldn't be Holby without Jac Naylor_.

Mo and I turned at Jac's voice. "Well, if it isn't the snake in the grass," Mo jeered at her and I had to bite the inside of my cheek to stop myself from outright laughing.

Jac, of course, didn't even bat an eyelid. "Well, I hope you're aware that you left Mr Darvis completely _unattended_ and in his weakened condition it could have caused a heart attack." Jac said, coldly. She turned to walk off.

"Yeah, well, I was on a break," Mo called out to Jac's retreating form. "You do know the kind of thing where people actually _stop working_ and _hang out_ – it's what us _ordinary_ people do."

Jac turned around long enough to reply with a, "Well, at least we've finally realised the difference between the people who do succeed and the people who don't." She then walked swiftly away. She didn't even glance in my direction.

Mo sighed, used to Jac's little outbursts. "Well, I've betta head off now, T-Lo – you take care of yourself, yeah? Try not to steal any of Jac's patients this time!" She teased me and I just _had_ to smile, Mo was one of the very few people who could actually do that to you. "I won't, _Ms Effenga_,"

Mo smiled and then spun on heels, before turning around to face me again.

"Oi, T-Lo!" She called out to me.

"Yeah?"

"Have you seen Jonny anywhere, it's just that he should be here by now,"

My heart pounded in my chest at the mention of his name. _Oh no! What if he tells Mo that I've been crying like a "wee little baby" and tells Professor Hope that I'm here? Or, even worse, _Hanssen. I dug my nails into my plams hard enough to draw blood. _No, don't think about that, Tara! _

"No, I..uh….I haven't seen him. Maybe he's, uh, talking to someone?" I offered, hoping that she would buy the lie.

Mo rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right," she snorted. "He's probably chatting up some hot girl." _Yes! She bought the lie!_

I laughed along with her. "Yes, you're probably right."

"Well, of course I'm right – I'm me! Oh, and Tara, if you see him could you give him a whack on the hand and send him up here?"

I nodded. "Sure, Ms Effenga."

"Cheers," she turned away.

_Phew!_ I breathed a sigh of relief. _At least she brought that_.

I headed for the lift to go and visit some other colleagues – maybe visit Arthur and Gemma, see how they're getting along.

_Ping!_

The lift doors opened and I walked in. I smiled to everyone in the lift, I was in a happy mood for some reason…that was until I saw who was on the ground floor.

_Ollie_.

I quickly hid behind some older guy who exclaimed in surprise.

"Tara?" Ollie said, catching a flash of me running.

"Tara!" He called out, realising that it _was_ in fact, me. I pushed past a couple of people, hearing their cries and their curses (depending on who I was pushing), until I opened the closet and stepped inside, praying that Ollie wouldn't find me.

Though, unfortunately, luck was not on my side today.

The door slammed open and Ollie walked in, causing me to press back further and further against the drawers – even though he _could_ see me just as well, it gave me a certain feeling of protection.

"Tara, I _can _see you, you know," Ollie said, flipping the light switch, making me blink my eyes a couple of times to adjust to the light.

"Ollie," I whispered, not bringing myself to start shouting. "Please, just go away,"

"No!" He shouted. _So much for being subtle_, I thought as he walked slowly towards me. I tried backing out but he soon had me cornered.

"No," He said, more quietly this time, as though he was afraid of anyone finding out about the huge fight that had occurred.

"Tara—" He started, but I cut him off.

"No! No, you listen to me!" I shouted. _Well to hell with all those people who can hear us!_

"You don't know what it's like to have this tumour! You have _no idea_!" I full-on screamed at him, not caring whether anyone was listening.

"You claim that you do, but you don't! _No one_ does! And the one time – _the one time_ – I finally decide to let someone in, they just chuck it straight back at me! Well, I'm tired of this, _ I'm sick and tired of people always trying to understand_! So, just _don't_! Okay?! Just _don't_!" I was hyperventilating at this point now, with Ollie holding his hands up in a gesture to try to get me to calm down.

"Tara…calm down, this isn't doing any good, so please, just—" I interrupted him once again.

"_No_…No! No, you lost that right to tell me what to do! You've _hurt_ me – so why should I trust _anything_ that you have to say?! _Huh_?! Tell me! YOU BROKE YOU'RE PROMISE!"

"I know…" Ollie whispered – or did he? I couldn't tell, everything started to go fuzzy.

I started to sway a little, and then more and more. "Tara…_Tara!_" Ollie shouted, but his voice sounded so far away – and I couldn't hold on anymore.

_The flame went out._

**Dun, dun, **_**dun**_**! Well, I felt like leaving it on a cliffhanger for a change, I'll try and update when I can, or maybe I'll just be cruel and leave you hanging **_**forever**_**….Nahh, I'm not **_**that **_**mean! ;)**

**Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, followed or favourite – or just who simply enjoys or reads thi story. Thank you **_**soooo**_** much!**

**Thanks xxx **


	6. F1'S Gallore

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, and I'm sorry for leaving you on a cliff-hanger for so long – but here is the next chapter and I hope you enjoy it **

_Ollie_

I couldn't move. I was paralyzed by the shock and the weight of the situation.

_Tara has just collapsed._

A couple of seconds passed (though it felt like hours to me) before my instincts managed to kick in.

"Tara…_Tara_?!" I shouted at her now limp body, checking frantically for a pulse. "Damn it," I cursed as I had yet to find one – I unwound my stethoscope from my neck and kept moving it around, trying desperately to find the familiar thrum of a heartbeat.

_Damn it all to hell!_ I kept searching for a heartbeat all over her body until I heard a sound that I reckoned might as well have come down straight down from above.

_Thump thump thump_.

However faint, it was still there – but time was quickly running out, her heartbeat was fading faster by the second.

"Help!" I called out, "We need some help in here!"

No one was coming and I once again cursed my rotten luck that we had to have picked one of the furthest rooms away from everyone else.

"Help!" I once again shouted, my voice breaking slightly, due to my persistent calls for help, but still no one was coming. _Shit!_

I moved Tara into the recovery position and made sure that she didn't swallow her tongue. _Not that that's going to be any help_, I concluded grimly, _seeing as that's hardly going to be the thing that ends her life_.

I sighed deeply and held my head up high, my hand still on her heart, needing some reassurance that she is alive. _At the moment_.

_I need to get some help!_ I concluded, _if she stays here then she'll be doomed_. _But if I _do_ go out then there's a high chance that she could have a fit or her heart might stop and I won't be here to prevent it._ I groaned, not liking this inward debate with myself –_ talking to yourself is the first sign of madness, you know_.

Finally coming to a decision, I took a chance and ran out the door.

"Somebody – please _somebody_! I need some help!" I shouted as I ran through the abandoned corridors, desperately hoping that'll I see a doctor or someone that can help.

"Hello?" I called out, my feet starting to ache from my frantic running, but I wasn't showing any signs of stopping. _If anything happens to her…_ I couldn't bear to finish that sentence.

I turned a corner and _bam!_ I went and smacked straight into someone wearing a red Holby top on – looking back I can briefly remember that I had caused all the person's work to go scattering across the floor but I didn't care. _Tara's life is at stake here, I haven't got time to worry about such trivial things._

"Oh, uh, sorry," The unknown person had the voice of someone I vaguely knew but my brain was too preoccupied to think straight. "Do you, uh, need a hand?"

I lifted my head up from where it was staring intently at the floor to be met with the child-like face of The Glasses (Tara bet me that I couldn't remember all the names of the people of Holby so I challenged her and I got about as far as all the people of Darwin before making up random names for all the others).

"No, sorry, Doctor…" And for the life of me (or for the life of Tara would've been more appropriate) I still couldn't remember his name.

"Digby," He supplied me with. "Arthur Digby." _Digby, _now_ I know his name – finally I will be able to prove Tara wrong when she awakes_. I had to keep hold of the hope that she would be alright, because I don't think I could live with myself if she couldn't.

"Okay, thank you for your kind offer, Doctor Digby, but I'm in a hurry and I really have to go so…" I trailed off at the end, hoping for once that he might actually _take a hint_.

"Oh, okay then," He said, pressing his glasses up against his nose – _seems to be a habit of his_ – but I didn't really register it as I had resumed by run across the hospital screaming blue murder.

"You do know that no one will be able to hear you, you know," Glasses stated and I whirled onto him and started to walk up to him slowly, praying that he might be enough to help save Tara with – but he, of course, had to ruin it by saying, "because, if you look at it this way, we are about 100 meters away from—"

"Yeah, yeah, Glasses, I don't really need to hear the facts!" I groaned, holding my hands up in the air. "Just please, help me, would you?" I turned to him with a desperate expression on my face, portraying just how much I really need his help.

Glasses looked stunned at my public display of emotion before coughing slightly – _again, seeming to be another one of his "habits" when he's in an awkward situation _– before saying something about Malick not needing him for a while because of some "easy" patient.

I was so grateful that I almost kissed him, but I managed to refrain myself, _that would be pretty awkward, maybe then he'll do his coughing again_.

"Would you?" I whispered, my voice breaking slightly at the end, betraying my emotions yet again. Glasses looked visibly uncomfortable at this level of sentiment, and I couldn't blame him, I would feel the same way.

"Yeah, of course," he muttered, shoulders tensed at this uneasy situation – before he coughed again (_ah ha! Oliver Valentine does it again! Oh, if only Tara were here to see this_) and pushed his glasses back up to his nose. He looked questioningly at me for a moment, before he asked "um, where is it that we're actually _going_," making me realise that I hadn't told him.

"It's just this way," I said as I lead the way, my composure once again returning, changing me swiftly back into professional doctor mode.

Glasses, obviously, had a hard time keeping up.

"Um, you didn't rightly say this, Doctor Valentine, but..." He trailed off, probably intimidated by my mood swings – which I couldn't really blame him for, they're starting to scare me as well.

"But…?"

"Well… What's the actual _hurry_ – and why, if you don't mind me asking, why is this affecting you? I mean—"

"Someone's life is at stake here." I briskly cut him off, I knew form the start that he isn't very good with secrets, and I don't particularly want the whole hospital to know that Tara has currently fainted.

"So?" Glasses asked (_honestly, his unrelenting asking of questions is really starting to hack me off!_), confused. "People die every day, Doctor Valentine."

I sighed, getting quickly annoyed with this whole 'Q&A' session. "You'll see soon enough."

Glasses nodded and we walked in comfortable silence for a while – and I know that it _was_ comfortable because Glasses hadn't done his infamous coughing – before he had to open his big mouth.

"Just one more quick thing, uh, Doctor Valentine…"

I inwardly groaned. "What is it?"

"'_Glasses'?"_

_Arthur_

Doctor Valentine led me down endless corridors and hallways and it was all I could do _not_ to shout out "are we nearly there yet".

But after about five minutes of wondering, I couldn't hold out much longer.

"Are we nearly there yet?"

I could tell that he was annoyed by the way his back stiffened, but he did not turn round or tell me off for doing so – like so many would do. "Almost," was his only reply, and his voice was a mask as well as his face, almost as if he couldn't bear to show himself to anyone.

"Okay," I said, not really wanting to latch into more awkward silence I decided to pass the time by asking a question that has been plaguing my mind. "Hey, uh, do you know if Chant—_Nurse Lane_— is, you know, with Rhys? It's not that I really care or anything, but that I…uh…I'm just curious really, so—"

"Do you think that you could ever just _stop talking_?"

_Great. I've managed to successfully piss him off._

"Yes, yeah, I can do that – you know, silence is my middle name."

I heard Doctor Valentine let out another annoyed sigh at my expense so I quickly shut my mouth and willed myself not to ask anymore stupid questions.

We walked again in silence for a while, until Doctor Valentine broke out with, "She's in here,"

_Okay, so she's dying _and_ she's a woman… Come on, Digby, _think_!_ I heard Malick's commanding and encouraging tone enter my thoughts and I forced it to go away – I had only just managed to escape from Malick's accusing stare, I don't particularly want to hear his accusing _voice_ in my head.

Doctor Valentine opened the door and what I saw shook me up more than I could say.

_Doctor Lo_.

_But… Doctor Lo had taken an absence of leave…hadn't she? I mean, she shouldn't _be here_. She should be… What's wrong with her!?_

Doctor Valentine had already gone and knelt down beside Doctor Lo and I found myself in a complete trance… That was, until Doctor Valentine's voice broke it.

"Doctor Digby. _Doctor Digby I am talking to you!_"

I managed to break away from the sight of Doctor Lo's unconscious state to be met with Doctor Valentine's cold, unwavering stare. "If you've finished staring at Doctor Lo's helpless form," he hissed at me through clenched teeth. "Then maybe you can give me a hand here."

I knelt down beside Doctor Lo and found her breathing to be quieter than usual and slightly irregular. "Doctor Valentine…" I whispered hesitantly, not certain about how he would react at this. "Doctor Lo's breathing is faint and irregular, maybe—"

"_Well done for pointing out the obvious, _Doctor _Digby_," He snarled. "Now, check on her while I go and find a medical kit." And with that, Doctor Valentine left me alone with my former F1 colleague.

With my limited medical knowledge, I decided that it would be best if I take her pulse and find out what rate her heart is going at.

However, a few minutes in and I _still_ couldn't find her pulse.

_Dammit, Digby,_ I cursed myself yet again. _You can't be the winner of the F1 contest and _not be able to find a patient's pulse_! What's the matter with you?_

I knew the answer though – I was afraid. I felt something like what Doctor Valentine was feeling earlier when I found him calling out to the shadows of the hospital. _What would happen if we were to lose her? _Even I couldn't bear to think about that. _But know you know why Doctor Valentine looked so broken and lost_, I concluded, _because his girlfriend is lying on the floor with no one around._

Thinking about it, though, I wonder why Doctor Lo was here in the first place – and why Doctor Valentine didn't inform anyone about it. _Well, we're aren't exactly close friends, and Darwin and Keller are two completely different and separate wards, I doubt that even if Doctor Valentine _had_ told everyone about it that we wouldn't have hear. _But I knew in my conscience that that wasn't the case.

I imagined that Doctor Lo was Chantelle, and I thought about what I would feel had that have been her lying her. _Probably the same as Doctor Valentine_, I first thought – but then I quickly remembered that me and Chantelle _weren't_ together, so maybe it would've been less intense as what Doctor Valentine is feeling but it wouldn't lessen entirely.

Doctor Valentine's low groan of impatience startled me out of my incisive chit-chat and I quickly remembered what was at stake her, for both of us. _This is no time to be thinking about idle, _trivial_, things that aren't important, Doctor Digby_, I could almost hear what Doctor Valentine was going to say and that bought out a wry smirk to my face.

But that was not why Doctor Valentine was groaning.

"Damn it," I heard him curse under his breath. "Damn it all!" The next thing he said though surprised me. "Doctor Digby, do you have a phone?"

This line of questioning confused me. "W-what?" I asked, confoundedly.

"Phone. Mobile. Thing that lets you talk to people who aren't currently with you. _Come on, _Digby! Are you an _actual_ idiot?"

Just as I was about to respond to that question, a young girl (who appeared to be no more than 20 years old) came into the room. Her eyes went wide with shock as she took in the situation before her. "Oh my God," was the only thing that would come out of her mouth. I noticed that she spoke with a slight Swedish accent, but I was too preoccupied with Doctor Lo to really take much in.

"Who are you?" Doctor Valentine demanded, coldly.

"Forgive me, Doctor…_Valentine_?" She asked, starting serious but then starting to laugh slightly at his last name.

That was when Doctor Valentine _almost_ snapped. "No, _forgive me_, but I don't really find that funny." He snarled at her (more so than when he did with me) and that cut her laughter short, but that didn't put out that amused glint in her eyes… Or maybe that was just due to poor lighting.

"Now, let us move on to the first barrier," Doctor Valentine started. "Just who _the hell_ are _you_?"

"I'm Marie Rylander," she said. "I'm a new F1 on Darwin."

I took in Doctor Valentine's expression as we both gave each other a knowing stare, both communicating the same thoughts.

_Oh, shit_.

**Okay, I hope you enjoyed that chapter (that was my longest chapter for this story so far! Woo hoo – I've set a new record now) and Marie Rylander will be the only character that will belong to me… So far. And yes, you will be seeing more of her; she is one of the key characters in chapters yet to come.**

**Oh, and I'm sorry if I've offended anyone by using any swear words – I myself do not swear, but I think that under those sort of circumstances that you **_**would**_** swear, so I apologize. Plus, I think that it suits the characters a bit more.**

**Thank you to all who have reviewed, favourite, read or followed my story. I appreciate and I love you all! ;)**


End file.
